


Where No man should ever go.

by Wizardchester91



Series: Archer 100 Themes [4]
Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen, Krieger is a Freak, Mad Science, Weird Fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 themes challenge #4. "Dark"</p><p>Krieger's mind is a scary place. Sometimes he even scares himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where No man should ever go.

 He woke with a yelp, the dark laboratory lit only by the faint glow of a sleeping Piggly 4, and the lights illuminating a few of his experiments. 

Feeling an odd wetness, he looked down with a groan to realise he had urinated on himself. Usually this would have left him oddly turned on, as many things often did, however not tonight. Tonight he was a haunted man. 

He stood, his bones creaking and showing signs of his age...he was pushing 50. So much he had done in those 50 years...so many aweful, bizzare things. 

He slowly peeled his soiled clothes off and pulled out one of the spare sets of clothes out of a drawer off to the side of the lab. All the while flashes of horrid memories burning his mind up like a sparkling firework. 

The orphanage, and the horrible things he would do to the rats when they made the mistake of entering his room. When the head nun tried to drown him in the bath, insisting he was the devil.

Mallory and the harsh treatment from her. Cheryl and her abuse.  Pam judging him, calling him a freak. And of course Archer, who in retrospect was an asshole to everyone. 

It was a wonder he didn't kill them all. He had considered it, even planned it...heavens knows he had deadly robots and biohazard materials at his disposal. And yet he could never bring himself to do it.

They were the only family he had. And he shuddered, swallowing some pill he forgot the name of that he bought from Europe, and tried again to escape his own mind via sleep.


End file.
